


slowly, then all at once

by soundsaboutright



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsaboutright/pseuds/soundsaboutright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Malec drabble-thingy. Tired Alec. Gentle Magnus. Sleepiness and fluff. Kind of hurt/comfort. Title inspired from The Fault in our Stars.</p><p> </p><p>"Alec hits the couch, face first onto the throw pillow next to the armrest, the entire length of his body bouncing once then sinking heavy into the cushions. It isn’t even so much for the sake of being dramatic, it’s more that it seems like a necessity right now, feels inevitable, and deserved and… he’s done, nope, not getting up soon.</p><p>He hears a rustling of clothes and taps of bare feet against the floor, then the couch dips beside his hips. A warm body aligns himself to the curve of his back in a sensuous roll, before Magnus settles his full weight on top of Alec; breathing a kiss to the nape of his neck. Alec groans as he lets the air leave his own lungs, muscles all along his backside contracting once more then relaxing finally, molding themselves to his boyfriend’s form, meeting and welcoming him..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	slowly, then all at once

Alec hits the couch, face first onto the throw pillow next to the armrest, the entire length of his body bouncing once then sinking heavy into the cushions. It isn’t even so much for the sake of being dramatic, it’s more that it seems like a necessity right now, feels inevitable, and deserved and… he’s done, nope, not getting up soon.

He hears a rustling of clothes and taps of bare feet against the floor, then the couch dips beside his hips. A warm body aligns himself to the curve of his back in a sensuous roll, before Magnus settles his full weight on top of Alec; breathing a kiss to the nape of his neck. Alec groans as he lets the air leave his own lungs, muscles all along his backside contracting once more then relaxing finally, molding themselves to his boyfriend’s form, meeting and welcoming him.

“Hello, Alexander.” Magnus moves his lips against Alec’s skin and Alec can’t help but smile into the pillow.

His boyfriend learned quickly how Alec likes being under him like this, covered by his body, how no, Magnus is not too heavy, but needed, anchoring Alec with his weight, helping him settle and feel safe. Alec pushes his cheek more comfortably into the satin beneath it, closes his eyes, and breathes deeply into his belly.

“Alexander.” Magnus tone is soft but coaxing, a slight nudge of his nose against Alec’s hairline at the back of his neck; a gentle chuckling sound. “Alec, you can’t sleep like this, you still have your boots on.” Alec gives a noncommittal huff in response. Magnus kisses warmth between his shoulder blades, damp with breath, once, twice. “And your feet don’t even fit on the couch, you’ll be feeling even sorer when you wake up.” That gets a disgruntled grumble from Alec. But no movement, still.

“Alec.” Another lingering imprint of heat, another press of lips onto the seam of Alec’s shirt. “Come to bed, Alexander.” A shiver goes through Alec’s entire body and he feels his lover rub a smile against his shoulder. He wants to. Angel, how he wants to. A bed sounds heavenly right now. If there wasn’t the matter of moving being required to get him there. Magnus chuckles quietly behind Alec as he seems to read Alec’s thoughts from his ongoing hesitance.

Then the sound stops, becomes a thoughtful hum, and with it Magnus’ hand sneaks its way under Alec’s chest, his other arm around a shoulder and a bare foot hooks around his shin; before Alec can process Magnus pushes up, and both of them sideways… off the couch.

Alec’s heart misses a beat as there is the short sensation of falling, a fleeting fracture of heat flaring up his skin like shock, then he's pressing down on something solid behind his back – Magnus- , then rolling onto his belly again to feel… cool satin sheets beneath him. They’re… they are on Magnus’ bed?

Alec gasps into the familiar light blue fabric: “Magnus, did you just…?” A wave of residue tingling of magic leaves Alec speechless in its wake, yet answers the question that was really more a rhetorical one to begin with. Magnus laughs softly behind Alec. “Why yes, darling, I believe I just did.” Another hum, more to himself: “Always wanted to try that…” He trails off with the last words and nuzzles into Alec’s hair with a grin. There’s a soft peck placed on Alec’s head, then Magnus voice is beside his ear. “I might even be able to do you one better, Alexander,” he whispers, and snaps his fingers, and then Alec can feel Magnus’s body on him skin on skin, each of them wearing nothing but their underwear anymore. 

Alec groans with the relief of losing his heavy boots and belt-buckle digging into his stomach, fully realizing how restricting they were only now that they’re gone. “Magnus.” It’s a sigh and a moan and a sound of contentment and awe. Alec stretches his legs, fully supported by the bed now, and sinks even deeper into the mattress. Magnus answers him with a soft sound of his own, then resettles a little bit to the side, not moving off of Alec, just giving Magnus hands a little more range to roam. He starts tracing gentle lines onto Alec’s neck with the tips of his fingers and Alec’s eyes flutter shut.

“Magnus?” The syllables are slightly slurred. “Yes, Alexander?”

“ ‘m tired, Magnus.” Magnus chuckles and lets his caress dance slow spirals around Alec’s shoulders.

“Why, yes, love, I know. That’s why I portaled us to the bed.”

“Mno,” Alec shifts a little on the sheets, but Magnus hands never leave, although they halt for a moment in their movement, as Alec tries again: “No, I mean, too tired for… more….”

Alec can sense Magnus’ breathy exhale against his back, and its heat mingles with a light blush that Alec knows he feels far more acutely than it will be seen. 

Then there’s lips against his spine once more and Magnus’ words, assuring and mumbled and tinted with amused affection, always affection:

“Alexander, that is not what this is. We can just be here. Sleep. Together. “

Mhm… Alec’s breath is deep and a strange cottony warmth fills him from the inside. It sounds so good, that, and Magnus’ voice sounds good, it…

“So, if I am too distracting, I can leave you to it… or…” Alec’s head wants to shake. Magnus… Magnus’ voice sounds good filled with mirth, and his body, his body… hasn’t moved away…

“Or I could pet you some more and cuddle you until you fall asleep.” A whisper along his neck, no, there a more, many whispers, gentle touches along his back, fingers…

“Magnus?” The whispers go and become a nod within the space behind him, against his body, inside their space…

“Cuddle, please.”

The softest laugh: “Whatever you wish, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think ! <3


End file.
